Sira the Unbidden
Sira the Unbidden (pronounced 'sigh-rah') is the Flame Tactical Officer on the Avalon under the command of Captain Lucy Bard. Biography While her people are primarily workers, warriors and builders, Sira is fascinated by the unknown and yearns for new experiences. A bruiser with her eyes pointed skyward, Sira’s physicality and skill with weapons make her an invaluable asset to the Avalon. Sira is the only key member of the Avalon’s crew that was kept by Captain Bard when she took command. When he left the ship, the previous captain sent a recommendation to Captain Bard, and as a result Sira was kept on. Sira served on the ship currently known as the Avalon for three years, longer than any other officer. Sira was an anomaly among her species. Flame are not born - they were created by The Source, and when their physical body fails they create a new body and transfer their flame (which is their consciousness) to the new body. Sira, however, was not created by The Source. When two Flame fell in love, their flames sparked a new life force. This spark became Sira - she was the first of her species to be born from genetic coupling. Her physical origin lent her to receiving the title "Unbidden". This inspired her whole race to evolve, changing the Flame forever. Sira is famous among her people, being known as "she who changed our species". More Flame have been created from genetic coupling, and out of respect to Sira they are entitled "Unbidden". When she and Nerva the Unbidden encountered The Source on Thoreceus, the two Flame took it upon themselves to act as a cocoon so that they may transport it back to Flameworld. The two Flame are not dead, though they are incapacitated while they transport The Source. Though unable to speak, Sira was able to react to to external stimuli, such as the presence of Louvin Yikjaal Muur. Character Sira is very awkward, particularly in social situation. Sira does outwardly show emotion, but when she gets stressed out she goes to the gym or work out in her room. Her room is very sparse, with no bed as Flame do not need to eat or sleep. She has an unlit candle, which is an idol to the Flame god, The Source. Sira has deep feeling for Louvin Yikjaal Muur, showing something akin to love. The two share a brood of Ymeran hunting wolves, with two in particular having developed affection for them in return. Those two wolves are name Nyx and Onyx. Sira likes to give nicknames to members of her crew, though she is not very good at it. Examples of this are Big Jake, The Hammer, and Razor Steve. She also gave the nickname Allison to Allison, because that was her name. Skills Behind the scenes * When asked by Jackson what she would like Sira to be, Kate replied with "Can she be like Brienne of Tarth"? * Sira has a natural armour of 8 due to her rocky nature Category:Characters Category:Peacekeep Category:Avalon Category:Flame